


You Never Need to Doubt It

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [51]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Single Parents, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on the 1960s prompt:Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, God only knows what I'd be without you (Beach Boys, 1966)In which Steve is leaving and Danny doesn't want him to go.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	You Never Need to Doubt It

They couldn’t say goodbye at the airport, so Danny and Steve got up extra early to say their goodbyes at Danny’s house, with baby Grace asleep in Danny’s arms. The unfairness of it all was still burning in Danny’s gut, but it was too late now to do anything about it.

“Keep your head down, okay? No heroics.”

“Danny, don’t –”

“Don’t tell me not to worry, Steven, don’t you dare!”

He watched the news, he’d seen the footage from over there. Soldiers taken down by mines and snipers and Viet Cong who popped out of tunnels like murderous moles. There were a thousand ways to die there, and Danny could imagine them all too vividly.

Steve just hugged him and leaned over to press a feather-light kiss to Grace’s head. She was the reason Danny hadn’t been drafted himself. As a single father, he wasn’t eligible. 

Steve, though. He could’ve dodged, could’ve told the draft board about Danny and how often they got naked together. How he was essentially Grace’s second father, and practically lived at Danny’s house. But he hadn’t, because military service was in his blood, part of his McGarrett heritage.

Danny felt a little bitter about not coming first over Steve's blind patriotism.

“I’ll write you,” Steve promised. “As often as I can.”

His eyes were red, and his efforts not to cry were making it harder for Danny to keep from doing just that.

“You better. Grace and I, we’ll be here waiting for you.”

Danny clung to Steve as tight as he could with one hand, afraid to let go.

“I love you, Danno,” Steve whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

“I love you, too. Never doubt it.”

Steve left, and Danny sat on the couch, terrified of facing a future without Steve in it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Clearly my need for wartime angst hasn't dissipated. Sheesh. But Steve heading off to Vietnam is what I thought of when I saw the prompt, and there's no fighting the fic brain. And we all know Steve will play the hero, and will have to endure terrible things, but I know he'll come home again. He has a lot to live for.
> 
> Title from the prompt song, [God Only Knows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOMyS78o5YI).


End file.
